


Desire

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: Want [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Keith and Lance have a son, M/M, Matt and Shiro have a daughter, Mostly Fluff, Wedding, a/b/o dynamics, side Shatt, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Lance and Keith finally tie the knot!





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the final installment! Flashbacks are in italics. In case you're wondering, they finally start planning the wedding when Carlos is a year old. At the time the wedding takes place Carlos is a year and a half and Violet is three.

Keith took a deep breath as he looked in the full length mirror, hands reaching up to readjust his bow tie for the hundredths time. “Is this straight?” Keith murmured. Shiro rolled his eyes from his seat slumped against the wall, facing Keith.

“It was straight when you asked the last twelve times,” he replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Keith didn’t even glance at the other alpha, gaze still stuck on the mirror in front of him as he stared critically at his reflection. His hand came up to lightly pat at the top of his head. “Is my hair-”

“Don’t touch it!” Shiro shot up from his seat, coming to stand behind Keith and place his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders. “You’re hair is perfect. It’s been perfect since the beginning. Just don’t touch it. I don’t want to have to call them back in here to readjust again.” Shiro was expecting some sort of snippy comment or eye roll from the smaller alpha but Keith just gave a slight nod, eyes still glued to his reflection.

“I want everything to be perfect,” he said with a quiet sort of conviction that had Shiro’s eyes softening around the edges.

“I know,” Shiro agreed. “No matter what it’s going to be perfect. You love him and in a few hours he’s going to be your husband. That’s the only thing you’re really going to remember from this day. Not your hair or if your tie was straight or if there were 1000 flowers or only 999.”

“I know that,” Keith replied. He turned his head, looking out the window where the sun was streaming in. He could hear people’s voices raised in laughter and celebration. “But I want it to be perfect for him.”

XXXX

_“Did you know there were going to be so many things to decide on?” Lance sighed._

_More often than not lately, the evenings found the two of them sitting in bed together with wedding magazines of all types spread out across their blankets. They each had a colour coded highlighter, marking down what they wanted to incorporate into the wedding service._

_At first Lance had gone a little overboard, finding everything exciting. But now he was starting to find all the choices and ideas overwhelming._

_Keith shook his head. “I thought Matt and Shiro were just overthinking everything when they were planning theirs. I didn’t know there were so many things you have to think about like...napkins?” Keith held up the page he’d been contemplating. “You just wipe your mouth with it!”_

_Lance couldn’t help snorting at that._

_“At least we have a lot of help,” Keith offered, running a hand through his hair. Hunk and Shay were working together on catering, her family owning a catering company and all. Hunk was an amazing baker and they both trusted him to create a masterpiece to go with their beach themed wedding._

_“Maybe we should take your brother’s advice,” Lance sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes briefly._

_“Which advice?” Keith snorted._

_The corner of Lance’s mouth tipped up in an amused smile. “Hiring a wedding planner,” he elaborated._

_“Hm,” Keith hummed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the edge of Lance’s mouth._

_“Maybe we should take your mom’s offer,” he countered._

_“What offer?” Lance opened one eye to see Keith still leaning heavily over him._

_“To move in. She can help with that. You said she planned lots of weddings and stuff."_

_Lance pursed his lips. “Yea but then what about my brothers and sisters? They’ll be over here all the time to. I have to share you with enough people in this house already.”_

_Keith chuckled and kissed the omega again. “C’mon, I think that’s enough wedding planning,” he said, already gathering the magazines and tossing them onto the ground. “This bed is not meant to be used as a home office.”_

_Lance smiled in amusement. “Oh? What is it meant to be used for then?”_

_Keith grinned, a slow, predatory smirk taking over his features. “You know exactly what-”_

_Keith’s next words were cut off by a high pitched wail from the baby monitor on the bedside table. For a moment, both just stared at each other. Another wail came through, followed by a fews whimpers. Lance’s shoulders slumped and he started pushing himself up._

_“No, I got it,” Keith said quickly, gently easing his omega back down. “You’ve had him all day.”_

_“Are you sure? I-”_

_“Lance, I know how to feed my baby and change his diaper,” Keith rolled his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a playful kiss to Lance’s lips. “You stay here. Relax. I’ll be right back, I promise.”_

_“Okay. Thanks, babe,” Lance sighed, letting himself flop back down against the pillows. Even though Keith had been working from home the last few months, Lance still spent a lot of time changing diapers and nursing the baby. He wasn’t about to turn down any of Keith's offers. So he watched his alpha leave the room with a soft smile before letting his eyes close and his body relax._

_Lance never would have thought he’d be here at this point in his life, with a new baby and a loving fiance. It was still almost unreal, especially when he considered where’d been less than two years ago, convinced he’d never find  love and ready to give up._

_“Hey Lance, he was just a little-”_

_Keith paused just inside the bedroom after closing the door behind him. His expression shifted from eager to soft and tender when he saw his omega passed out in the bed, head turned towards him and on Lance’s face. Keith chuckled, leaning in to kiss his lips with a gentle pressure._

_“Good night, love,” he whispered, brushing the hair back from Lance’s face and planting another kiss on his forehead._

XXXX

Matt knocked lightly  before poking his head into the room.

Shiro glanced over with a fond smile and waved him over. “How’s the most beautiful flower girl in the world?” He asked, crouching down as Violet was set down from Matt’s hip and hurried into the room.

“Daddy!” She toddled on slightly uneasy legs over to Shiro.

The alpha grinned and wrapped his daughter up in his large arm, lifting her easily into the air and  tossing her a few times to make her giggle. Matt watched with a fond expression until Keith distracted him with a hand on his forearm.

“How’s Lance doing?” Keith asked eagerly. “Did you check on him?”

Matt managed to feign a pretty convincing look of surprise. “Oh no, I must have forgotten to go see how he was doing. Even after you asked me thirty times.”

Keith’s expression dropped into a scowl. “Matt,” he whined. The omega couldn't help a small chuckled at Keith's expense.

“He’s fine, Keith. He’s _literally_ surrounded by his family. They’re all cooing over him and Carlos. Lance is great,” Matt assured him.

“He’s not nervous?” Keith asked, voice a little quieter.

“No,” Matt shrugged. “At least he doesn’t seem to be. He looks really happy, Keith.” Matt’s face softened a bit, understanding Keith’s concern. “He’s excited to be marrying you. Don’t worry, Lance has no intention of leaving you at the alter. I promise.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Keith muttered. Matt exchanged an amused look with Shiro over the smaller alpha’s shoulder.

“We know,” Shiro assured him, placing hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I just want to make sure that he’s happy with everything. How it all turned out,” Keith elaborated, not looking at either of them.

“Of course, Keith. He’s just as happy to be marrying you as you are to be marrying him,” Shiro assured him.

“I know,” Keith agreed in a voice that said he didn’t know that at all.

XXXX

_Lance was quiet after the wedding planner left. Keith noticed that he was quieter more often the past week or so. He’d assumed it was just from being tired dealing with the baby and the wedding at the same time. But, as Keith stepped into the room after seeing the wedding planner out he watched Lance standing by the large living room window, gently swaying Carlos back and forth, the alpha knew something was bothering his omega._

_Quietly, Keith came up behind Lance, sliding his arms around his omega’s waist and kissing his cheek before kissing the top of the dozing baby’s head._

_“Everything okay?” Keith murmured, lips brushing against Lance’s ear. The omega made a noise of affirmation but didn’t turn towards him._

_After another beat of silence, Keith carefully turned Lance to face him, wrapping his arms back around his fiance. “What’s wrong, Lance? You can tell me,” he assured the other man._

_Lance sighed, glancing down at Carlos before looking back up at Keith. His expression had changed into a frown. Keith waited patiently, keeping his expression as neutral as possible as he waited._

_“Do you even want to get married any more?”_

_Keith had not been expecting that question to come from Lance’s mouth. He blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback._

_“Of course, Lance,” Keith assured him. He stepped closer, trying not to squish the baby between them too much. Carlos made a quiet sound of agitation and stretched before settling back down while smacking his lips. “Of course I still want to. Don’t you?”_

_Keith swallowed, watching Lance’s face for clues._

_“Of course I do,” Lance replied. “But I’m the only one who seems to be doing any work for it. You barely spoke up with the wedding planner and whenever she asks anything you just keep saying it doesn’t matter or you don’t care.”_

_Keith shrugged. “I don’t care,” he agreed. “So you should chose.”_

_“You don’t care about our wedding? That’s what your saying?” Lance asked incredulously. He blinked at Keith in surprise before scowling at the alpha._

_“That’s not what I meant!” Keith insisted, lifting his hands in surrender. “I just mean that you already agreed to the only thing I really wanted so everything else should be your decision.”_

_“Keith, wanting to have the wedding at Varadero so my whole family will be there doesn’t really count,” Lance argued warily._

_“Well that’s what I wanted,” Keith shrugged. His hand came up to gently cup Lance’s cheek. “I’m going to be totally honest with you, Lance. Nothing matters to me but to see you happy. I want to get married in front of everyone and show you off, show off how happy you are with me and take you home as my husband. That’s what’s most important to me. So as long as I get that, the napkins and place settings and flowers mean nothing to me.”_

_Lance’s face betrayed his surprise before melting into a soft expression._

_“Jesus, Keith,” he breathed, a blush colouring his cheeks._

_The alpha let out a slightly breathy chuckle. “Well you asked,” he pointed out almost sheepishly. His gaze focused down on the baby in Lance’s arms, Keith’s thumb brushing across the small knuckles clutching at his soft blanket._

_“Yea,” Lance laughed. “I just didn’t expect you to be such a sappy romantic.”_

_“Really?’ Keith glance up at him from under his lashes, an amused look on his face. “Have you met me?”_

_“True,” Lance laughed in agreement._

XXXX

“Just breath,” Shiro leaned over to whisper from his spot at Keith’s side.

The younger alpha had been holding his breath without realising it when the music that was meant to cue Lance’s entrance began.

Keith let his breath out slowly, breathing back in through his nose, eyes fixed on where Lance was to make his entrance. He knew that Matt and Shiro were right, he was ridiculous for even entertaining the idea that Lance might not go through with the wedding. Lance had been the one worried about him getting cold feet after all. But that didn’t mean that having the moment actually arrive didn’t set Lance into a tailspin.

Keith caught Mrs. McClain’s eye where she sat at the front row, gently bouncing baby Carlos on her knee. She was beaming up at him proudly and Keith smiled back at her. The tight feeling in his chest eased at her happy expression. However, it was only when caught sight of familiar blue eyes that Keith was able to breath a sigh of relief.

The moment his gaze locked with Lance’s. Keith could feel his heart stop and start again at a new, relaxed pace, spreading a warmth and contentment throughout his entire body. Everything was right in that moment and Keith was able to finally appreciate his surroundings. The beach was beautiful and warm, the waters lapping at the shore and the sky perfectly clear.

No matter how gorgeous their venue was, Keith’s omega was the most beautiful thing there.

Lance always looked good in anything but dressed in his soft, white outfit he looked absolutely breathtaking. His blue eyes stayed locked onto Keith's during the entire walk up the aisle. Everyone was watching him but he only had eyes for his alpha.

Keith’s breath stuttered again once Lance stepped up beside him and took his hand. “Hi,” he breathed softly, brushing his thumb across the back of Keith’s hand. Keith realised that he was wearing a bit of makeup and it perfectly framed his eyes and flawless cheekbones.

“Hey,” Keith murmured back. “You look good.”

“So do you,” Lance smiled. They were dressed similarly, the only difference was Lance’s blue bow tie as opposed to Keith’s purple, their two wedding colours.

The whole ceremony seemed to pass in a blur. Keith was aware of crying and sobbing from the guests and heard every word that the priest said but none of it really registered. His eyes and his full attention stayed on Lance. The omega watched him with a similar expression, lips quirked in an amused expression.

It wasn’t until Keith was finally gathering Lance into his arms and pulling him in for a kiss that he was able to really process the fact that he was now holding his husband. Lance was his husband.

The best part was that Lance seemed just has happy to be marrying Keith as Keith was to marry him. After drawing away from their first kiss as a married couple, Lance murmured softly in his ear.

“I love you too,” Keith murmured back.

As they stood, smiling at each other, the sounds of the other people around them suddenly came rushing back in and Keith was forcibly reminded of the fact that they were very much not alone on this Cuban beach.

They turned together as one and smiled at the crowd. Many of them were standing now, Mrs.McClain included. She held baby Carlos up and waved his tiny hand towards them. Carlos seemed not to mind it too much, giggling to himself with a wide smile.

Keith and Lance wiggled their fingers at their baby. On their way out, Lance paused to take the baby from his mother’s arms. But not before she showered both of them in kisses and Lance had assured her that she would get the baby back at the reception. Keith had almost forgotten all about that, despite the months of planning the whole party had taken, including how much practicing they had done in preparation for their first dance together.

At least the waiting was finally over.

XXXX

The reception passed much the same way the service had, at least for Keith. He barely registered much other than the fact that Lance’s hand was in his own or rested firmly on his upper thigh the whole night. He knew that there were speeches being made and that everyone was watching as they danced together and cut the cake but Keith’s whole attention was focused entirely on Lance, his husband.

They took turns holding Carlos on their laps during the speeches with Lance’s mother hovering close by whenever they needed to hand him off to attend to thair other duties. Carlos did not seem to mind this arrangement at all. He even got a few turns out on the dance floor with his parents and his aunts and uncles. His grandfather currently had him cuddled him against his chest, swaying along to a slong song on the dance floor and murmuring in Spanish.

Lance watched it all unfold with the happiest,most tender expression Keith had ever seen him wear.

“Is this what you were hoping for?” Keith asked, whispering into Lance’s ear as they swayed together. Lance’s hands were on his hips, Keith’s resting around his omega’s shoulders.

“It's perfect,” Lance breathed. His gaze turned back to Keith before he closed his eyes and rested his head on his alpha's shoulder. “It’s exactly what I imagined when I was little. Thank you.”

Keith smiled, turning to kiss the top of his husband’s head, hands squeezing gently at Lance’s shoulders. “Thank _you_.”

The truth was, Lance had saved Keith in more ways than he could possibly know and Keith needed his omega more than Lance would ever need him. Still not fully understanding the true extend of what he’d done for his alpha, Lance only made a noise of acknowledgment before lifting his head. When he next looked at Keith, it was with an expression no less adoring but containing a dangerous glint of something else.

“Save your thanks for after the wedding night,” Lance advised, leaning in to whisper it in his husband’s ear.

When he pulled back, Keith was looking at him with surprise. Lance only smiled fondly. Keith’s expression softened and he leaned forward, lips brushing over Lance’s with the barest hint of pressure.

XXXX

It felt like the wait for the wedding night was going to last forever. In fact, many of Lance’s relatives were still drinking and laughing and dancing happily as Lance and Keith took their leave. Mr. and Mrs. McClain had long since gone with baby Carlos but Shiro was there to give a big hug and congratulations behalf of himself, Matt and Violet, the later two having retired to bed much earlier. After Shiro saw them off, Keith led Lance back to tehri temporary quarters.

“Wait,” Keith gently tugged on Lance’s hand to stop the omega.

Lance paused, glancing at Keith curiously. “What?”

The alpha loosened his bow tie and held it out. Lance eyed it suspiciously.

“It’s as surprise,” Keith insisted, holding the tie up again.

“You’re going to blindfold me?” Lance asked, finally catching up. “Kinky.”

Keith rolled his eyes though he didn’t lose his smile. “Shut up and come here.”

Lance chuckled but obeyed, turning his back as Keith slipped the cloth around his eyes and tied it behind his head.

“No peeking,” Keith warned as he took Lance’s hand.

Lance snorted and was about to retort when Keith suddenly dropped his hand again. He was about to ask how he was supposed to manage getting anywhere with no guide when Keith’s arms were around him, lifting him up and cradling him against Keith's chest.

After his initial cry of surprise, Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s shoulders. Keith laughed too, nuzzling at Lance’s hair as he easily carried him back to their bedroom.

Lance was almost disappointed when his feet touched solid ground again but he reminded himself that he would be back in Keith’s arms again very soon.

“Surprise,” Keith's voice sounded in his ear. The alpha’s breath ghosted across Lance’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise. The blindfold was gently tugged away and Lance opened his eyes, blinking a few times to take in one of the most beautiful spaces he’d ever seen.

There was a clear beach theme going on here. The bed, coffee table, chairs and bedside tables were all made of wicker. The dresser was an antique driftwood piece that matched the trimming on the huge open windows that lined two whole walls. The thin curtains that billowed from the breeze were the same gauzy white as the drapery over the bed. The soft blue of the sheets even matched the few accent pieces placed strategically around the room.

“Woah...” Lance breathed, stepping closer into the room. He moved to the windows, pulling the curtains aside. They were still near the beach, having a clear view right out to the ocean and able to hear the waves lapping gently at the shore. But they were clearly up higher, the stilts the building was on allowing  them to look down on the whole scene while being shaded by large palm leaves.

“Do you like it?”

Keith's voice was soft as he came up behind Lance and wrapped his arms around his waist, pushing his chest up against his husband’s back.

“Woah…” Lance breathed again. “It’s perfect. The view is beautiful.”

“Yea.” Keith smiled softly, turning his head to kiss Lance on the cheek. It’s almost a shame it’s going to be wasted on us. We might as well have rented a room in a basement.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Lance’s attention was finally turned away from the amazing sight of the beach stretching out before him in the moonlight.

“You think I’m going to be looking out the window when I have you and a perfectly good bed all to myself for the next few days?” Keith asked, amused. He stepped back and Lance turned around to face him.

Keith's face softened, the lust glinting in his eyes turning to a gentler kind of want as Lance looked at him in surprise. Keith's hand came up, brushing hair back behind his omega’s ear. His other hand reached for Lance’s, giving a gentle squeeze. The moonlight shone through the windows behind him, bathing Lance in a soft, sensual light.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith murmured, looking star struck for a moment.

Lance grinned, his own hand coming up to cup his alpha’s cheek. “So are you.” He leaned in to kiss Keith, pulling back far too quick for his husband’s liking. Keith made a dissatisfied sound at the back of his throat.

“Patience,” Lance chided him. “You’re not the only one with a surprise.”

Keith’s pout shifted into a questioningly hopeful look, watching Lance expectantly. The corner of the omega’s lip twitched as the image of a dog’s face when its person reaches into to treat cupboard popped into his mind.

“What?” Keith asked, tilting his head in an unfairly adorable way.

Lance shook his head. “Nothing,” he assured his husband, reaching out to move Keith's hands to the front of his own chest, resting over the buttons on his shirt. “Aren’t you going to undress your surprise?”

Keith’s gaze moved up from where Lance was directing his hands, to look Lance in the face. At his husband’s words, Keith’s eyes landed back on his own hands and he wasted no more time unraveling the bow tie.

Lance’s hand gently stroked over Keith’s back in a slow, encouraging rhythm while Kieth undid the buttons on his husbands white short sleeve dress shirt, Sliding the fabric over Lance’s shoulders, Keith's eyes trailed down the omega’s body, pausing as he saw a strip of white silk coming from the top of Lance’s white shorts. Keith’s hands were slow and careful as he undid the button and fly, slowly pushing the shorts down Lance’s hips where he let them fall on to the floor.

Keith’s hands stayed on Lance’s hips but he took a small step back, eyes roaming over the sight.

“Surprise,” Lance whispered. His voice was husky and deep, instantly raising the hair on the back of Keith’s neck.

The lingerie Lance wore was clearly a soft, white silk. The material was so light it almost appeared to be transparent but really only gave an impression of an outline, more teasing than anything else.

Keith’s eyes trailed slowly up his omega’s body, his _husband’s_ body, until he reached impossibly blue eyes. Lance smiled softly.

In earlier days, Lance may have become self conscious but he’d been with Keith long enough to read the silence and the analytical gaze for what it was. Keith tended to reflect inward when he was overwhelmed. Sure enough, Lance saw the unmistakable bobbing of his husband’s adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Lance reached out, pulling Keith closer. “C’mon, baby. Make me yours.”

Keith’s eyes snapped up to meet his, desire clear on his features. Despite the passion burning in him, Keith was slow and gentle, took his time. His arms circled his husband and lifted him, carrying Lance towards the bed. Their mouth met instantly, only breaking apart for Keith to gently lay him down. He took a moment to admire his omega laying against the blue sheets clad in the thin white silk and smiling at him.

Then Keith was on him, crawling up Lance’s body and placing kisses all over every inch of warm, tan skin that he could reach. Lance let himself enjoy it, basking in Keith’s attentions. His back arched off the bed and his breaths turned into soft gasps with the occasional moan.

Lance’s long legs wrapped around Keith’s waist as the alpha made his way up to his omega’s mouth. “Too many clothes,” Lance murmured against his husband’s mouth.

Keith grunted in acknowledgement, finishing up his work ravishing Lance’s neck and jaw before sitting back and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Lance sat up as well, reaching to trail his fingertips down Keith’s well defined chest and stomach. The alpha shivered and his muscles clenched under the touch.

Lance’s concerns that having a baby would change their relationship or Keith’s desire were almost laughable. True, he and Keith were often called away when they would have rather curled up in bed together and they were both often tired but that didn’t dampen their desire in anyway. In fact, it made them want each other all the more when they did have the chance.

Having a baby had done nothing to temper their heats and ruts either but they were always synced now and often only lasted two days max. So, having the next week’s worth of nights all to themselves while Carlos enjoyed a week of sleeping at abuela’s was a blessing.

Finally, they were able to indulge in all their desires at leisurely pace rather than a quick, passionate romp in the sheets. Both were eager to take full advantage.

By the time Keith began removing the lingerie with his teeth, Lance was already wet enough that they didn’t need any extra assistance for Keith to slide home easily. He still took his time, pushing into Lance little by little, both fully feeling the stretch and the warmth until they were panting and pulling each other close.

Keith took a moment to enjoy being fully inside his husband, head resting on Lance’s shoulder, kissing and nipping at his skin. Lance murmured for him to start moving and Keith obeyed, slowly grinding his hips against his omega’s, relishing the way Lance’s head tilted back and exposed his throat.

Keith took advantage of that fact, grazing his teeth over the mark he’d left as a claim on the omega.  No reason to let that fade just because they had rings now.

As Keith gently sucked on Lance’s neck, he could feel the omega moan against his lips. Every time Keith thrusted his hips just right, the head of his cock brushed the perfect spot inside Lance to make him gasp. The omega’s eyelids fluttered and he bit his lower lip. Keith recognized the signs easily.

“Let go, baby. I got you,” Keith insisted in a whisper against Lance’s ear. “Just cum for me, baby. Don’t hold out. I’m right there.”

Lance made a whining sound at the back of his throat.

“I know, baby,” Keith soothed, thrusting a little harder to push at Lance’s crumbling resolve. “I know. We have all the time we need. I’ll fuck you again. I’ll make you feel good for days, baby. I promise, just cum for me now.”

Keith’s soft voice never betrayed his desperation, how much he needed Lance to cum so he could do the same. Lance understood it all the same and with a loud cry of his husband's name, he let his cock paint their stomachs white with a sticky warmth.

Keith groaned as he felt Lance clench around him, needing just that little bit to push him right over the edge and have him cumming deep inside his omega. Lance whined softly at that and tugged Keith into a kiss as the alpha pulled out carefully.

“I love you so much,” Keith murmured against Lance’s lips.

Their kisses tapered off from long and open mouthed to gentle pecks until Keith was finally able to pull away long enough to grab a cloth and clean them up.

“I love you too,” Lance replied as he watched Keith’s every move fondly.

He continued to watch as the alpha wiped them both clean, looking up to meet Lance’s eyes when the omega sighed in contentment. Tossing the cloth off to the side, Keith immediately curled up with his husband. Lance chuckled, fingers trailing through the alpha’s hair in soft, slow movements. Keith nuzzled further into Lance’s neck, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. One hand rested on Lance’s hip, thumb gently stroking the soft skin.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Lance murmured, placing a kiss on top of his head.

“You can’t?” Keith asked, a little disbelieving.

Lance hummed in thought. “I guess. But it’s just such a change from when I first came to be with you.”

Keith knew that he had been an asshole then and he hadn’t made it easy for Lance. He liked to think they’d gotten a lot better since then.

“Yea,” Keith agreed, tugging his omega even closer. “I’m sorry about all that, baby. I never meant to...put you through any of that.”

“Hey. Don’t start with that,” Lance teased. “You’ve apologised enough. Besides. A lot of our issues were my own doing. I always assumed to worst of every situation. The whole pregnancy thing was just…”

Lance trailed off with a sigh and Keith wasn’t really eager to start discussing that particular time in their relationship. Between Lance being afraid to tell him, Lance and Keith both making their own assumptions about each other and Keith's secrecy it was no wonder some signals got crossed.

“We’re better now,” Keith insisted with a determined frown. One finger traced patterns across Lance’s skin. “We communicate now. That’s all in the past.”

“Yea,” Lance nodded his head slowly. “You’re right. I’m not about to make the same mistake with this pregnancy,”

Keith’s finger stilled, his whole body freezing for a moment before he slowly looked up to meet Lance’s eyes. “You mean…?”

Lance nodded, leaning in to kiss his alpha. Keith returned it, still staring up at his husband in awe after Lance pulled away.

“Yep. I’m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's right! Lance is pregnant with twins this time, a boy and a girl. He was planning to tell Keith at some point in their honeymoon. Sorry this was a bit short but I just wanted some closure on the series. I have played with the idea of doing a shatt meeting piece but I think I'm finished with this set of works to be honest. I have other projects that I would like to focus on and lots of new ideas popping up. However, a lot of you have some really great ideas! So, if any of you would like to write something to go along with this series, please do! I would love to read it and of course answer any questions.


End file.
